Seria pierwsza
Seria pierwsza – licząca trzynaście odcinków transza pierwotnie emitowana przez Comedy Central pomiędzy 13 sierpnia 1997 roku a 25 lutego 1998. W Polsce premierowo emitowana w 1999 roku (Canal+), 2001 (Wizja Jeden) i od 28 marca 2006 (MTV). Geneza W 1992 roku, niedługo po spotkaniu na kierunku filmowym University of Colorado at Boulder, Parker i Stone stworzyli krótkometrażowy film animowany The Spirit of Christmas. Zrealizowany został on przy użyciu wycinanki i animacji poklatkowej, pojawiły się w nim prototypy postaci znanych z Miasteczka South Park, w tym m.in. postać przypominająca Cartmana nazywana Kennym oraz nieposiadające imion postaci przypominające Kenny’ego, Stana i Kyle’a. Brian Graden, przyjaciel Parkera i Stone’a pracujący dla Fox Broadcasting Company, poprosił ich o stworzenie kolejnego krótkiego metrażu jako kartki bożonarodzeniowej. Stworzony w 1995 roku drugi The Spirit of Christmas stylistyką znacznie bardziej przypominał późniejszy serial. Żeby uniknąć mylenia obu filmów, pierwszy nazywany bywa Jezus kontra bałwan, a drugi Jezus kontra Mikołaj. Graden wysłał filmik do swoich znajomych, którzy następnie powielili go, także w Internecie, dzięki czemu stał się jednym z pierwszych filmów viralowych. W zdobyciu popularności drugiego filmiku pomógł m.in. George Clooney, który wykonał trzysta jego kopii i rozesłał do znajomych. Wraz z rosnącą popularnością Jezus kontra Mikołaj, twórcy zaczęli prowadzić rozmowy na temat przekształcenia krótkometrażówki w serial telewizyjny. Początkowo twórcy chcieli zrealizować serial dla dzieci The Mr. Hankey Show, którego głównym bohaterem byłby Pan Hankey, jednak Graden odmówił, stwierdzając, że „Nie pokaże w swojej telewizji gadającego stolca”. Jakiś czas później drugą krótkometrażówką zainteresował się Doug Herzog, jeden z kierowników Comedy Central, który określił ją mianem „dosłownie najzabawniejszej rzeczy, jaką w życiu widziałem” i poprosił Parkera i Stone’a o zrealizowanie dla jego stacji serialu. Podczas negocjacji twórcy podnieśli pomysł odcinka z Panem Hankeyem – jak stwierdził Parker, zapytali: „Zanim przejdziemy dalej: co sądzicie o gadającej kupie?” Przedstawiciele stacji byli otwarci na taką postać, co było jednym z głównych powodów, dla którego autorzy podpisali umowę właśnie z nią. Odcinek z rzeczoną postacią – Pan Hankey, świąteczna kupa – wyemitowany został w grudniu 1997 roku jako dziewiąty z pierwszej serii. Parker i Stone zgromadzili niewielką ekipę, z którą w ciągu trzech miesięcy stworzyli pilotażowy odcinek Sonda analna Cartmana, który spotkał się jednak ze słabym odbiorem widowni testowej. W późniejszym czasie Parker wyznał, że czuli presję udoskonalenia formuły krótkometrażówek i „próbowali przesunąć granicę, może nawet dalej niż powinniśmy”. Pozwolili, żeby kolejne odcinki były „bardziej naturalne” i skupiały się bardziej na obśmiewaniu tematów uznawanych za tabu „bez rzucanie co i rusz wulgaryzmami”. Słaby odbiór widowni testowej sprawił, że Comedy Central nie było pewne, czy zamówić kolejne odcinki, jednak wobec szumu wokół filmów krótkometrażowych w Internecie ostatecznie pozwolili Parkerowi i Stone’owi napisać więcej odcinków, ale nie zgodzili się na rozpoczęcie serialu dopóki nie przeczytają ich scenariuszy. Pracując nad komedią Orgazmo napisali scenariusz, który stał się następnie scenariuszem odcinka Pakerator 4000. Starali się również przedstawić kierownictwu stacji kierunek, w jakim będzie dążył serial i jak poszczególne odcinki będą różniły się od siebie. Stacji spodobał się scenariusz, autorzy odmówili jednak napisania kolejnych, dopóki stacja nie zamówi co najmniej sześciu odcinków, wobec czego włodarze stacji ostatecznie zgodzili się na realizację serialu. Pilot wyemitowany został 13 sierpnia 1997 roku, a jego sukces sprawił, że stacja zamówiła dodatkowych siedem odcinków, co zmusiło Parkera i Stone’a do szybkiego ich zrealizowania. Pierwszy z dodatkowych odcinków, Czerwone oko, wyemitowany został 29 października 1997 roku, zaledwie dwa miesiące po premierze serialu. Następnie, w trzytygodniowych odstępach, wyemitowano jeszcze odcinki Głodny Marvin i Pan Hankey, świąteczna kupa, zaś pozostałe w lutym 1998 roku. Sonda analna Cartmana była jedynym odcinkiem zrealizowanym niemalże całkowicie przy wykorzystaniu techniki wycinanki i animacji poklatkowej – kolejne realizowany były już przy pomocy oprogramowania Power Animator lub Maya, które imitowało tę technikę. Przy produkcji ósmego odcinka, Damiena, większość prac dotyczących animacji i rysowania, dotychczas wykonywanych przez Pakera i Stone’a, została przekazana zespołowi animatorów. Był to jedyny odcinek, poza Sondą analną Cartmana, który otrzymał klasyfikację wiekową TV-14 (nieodpowiedni dla widzów poniżej 14. roku życia) zamiast zwyczajowej TV-MA (nieodpowiedni dla widzów poniżej 17. roku życia). Jako przyczynek do zwiększenia klasyfikacji wiekowej pod koniec produkcji pierwszej transzy odcinków twórcy wymienili Wielki gejowski rejs Wielkiego Geja Ala. Przyznali również, że – ich zdaniem – pierwszy oficjalny odcinek świąteczny, Pan Hankey... '', przyczynił się do zwiększenia popularności serialu i przekroczył wszelkie oczekiwania. Odbiór Oglądalność Według danych Nielsen Rating, pilotażowy odcinek ''Sonda analna Cartmana obejrzało w Stanach Zjednoczonych 0.98 mln widzów, co w 1997 roku traktowane było jako wysoki wynik w przypadku telewizji kablowej. Finałowy odcinek – Mama Cartmana jest tanią zdzirą – obejrzało 6,4 mln widzów. Miasteczko South Park było jednym z pierwszych seriali rozprowadzanych nielegalnie za pośrednictwem Internetu. Studenci college’ów nagrywali odcinki, a następnie streamowali je online dla znajomych, którzy nie odbierali Comedy Central. Opinie krytyków Mimo wysokiej oglądalności, odbiór pierwszej serii ze strony krytyków telewizyjnych był mieszany. Pierwszy odcinek, Sonda analna Cartmana, został oceniony w przeważającej mierze negatywnie. Brent Bozell, założyciel i ówczesny przewodniczący Parents’ Television Council – amerykańskiej organizacji katolickich fundamentalistów dążącej do cenzurowania telewizji – wydał komentarz, w którym stwierdził: „''Miasteczko South Park'' jest tak obrazoburcze, że nie powinno w ogóle powstać. Powiedzieć, że serial przekracza granice, to za mało”. Bruce Fretts z „Entertainment Weekly” skrytykował słabo napisany scenariusz postaci, które określił jako pozbawione osobowości i jednowymiarowe, jak również stworzoną metodą wycinanki animację. Hal Boedeker z „Orlando Sentinel” określił pilotażowy odcinek jako „dziecinny, obrzydliwy i nieśmieszny”. Podczas emisji pierwszych odcinków szokowały one przede wszystkim ze względu na częste używanie wulgaryzmów. Po premierze Pakeratora 4000 wielu mainstreamowych dziennikarzy w dalszym ciągu dyskutowało o jakości serialu oraz o tym, jak długo utrzyma się on na antenie. Niektórzy recenzenci stwierdzili jednak, że Pakerator 4000 był znacznie lepszy od pierwszego odcinka ze względu na zawartą w nim satyrę. Przez pewien czas największe oburzenie budził odcinek Słoń puka świnię, jednak kilka miesięcy później tytuł ten przypadł Panu Hankey’emu, świątecznej kupie. Tytuł rzeczonego odcinka został przez wielu krytyków określony jako najbardziej jaskrawy przykład prostactwa i oryginalności Miasteczka South Park. Mimo mieszanego odbioru, serial dość szybko stał się rozpoznawalny. W lutym 1998 roku pojawił się na okładce magazynu „Rolling Stone”, a miesiąc później amerykańskiego „Newsweeka”. Przez cały 1998 rok pojawiał się również w artykułach w „The New York Timesie”. Franck Rich, jeden z dziennikarzy gazety, stwierdził, że Miasteczko South Park „angażuje do poruszania politycznych tematów znacznie lepiej niż inne, bardziej nastawione na politykę seriale”. W 2002 roku Jeremy Conrad z serwisu IGN przy okazji recenzji wydania DVD napisał, że rzadkością jest, kiedy cała transza serialu jest idealna, ale „pierwszej serii Miasteczka South Park cholernie do tego blisko”, a każdy odcinek – mimo upływu lat i wielokrotnego oglądania – wciąż jest zabawny. W 2008 roku naukowiec Stephen Groening stwierdził, że serial jest odpowiedzią na tzw. amerykańską wojnę kulturową – trwający od lat 80. konflikt interesów liberałów i konserwatystów, w którym szeroko dyskutowanymi tematami były m.in. metody wychowawcze Murphy Brown, bohaterki serialu pod tym samym tytułem, seksualność teletubisia Tinky Winky oraz wartości rodzinne prezentowane przez Simpsonów. Wojna kulturowa, a przede wszystkim poprawność polityczna, napędzana była przekonaniem, że w codziennym życiu coraz ważniejszy staje się relatywizm. Według Groeninga Miasteczko South Park „ugruntowało swoją pozycję dzięki niegrzeczności, prostactwu, wulgarności i obrazoburczości”. Krytycy serialu stwierdzili, że Stan, Kyle, Cartman i Kenny są dla dzieci kiepskimi wzorami do naśladowania, z kolei zwolennicy bronili go za wolność wypowiedzi. Pierwsza seria okazała się komercyjnym sukcesem, która w krótkim czasie pozwoliła Comedy Central stać się ważnym graczem na rynku telewizji kablowych. Wpływ na Comedy Central W 2006 roku Devin Leonard z magazynu „Fortune” stwierdził, że Miasteczko South Park niemalże z dnia na dzień przekształciło Comedy Central z „niezbyt zabawnej” stacji w „potęgę na rynku telewizji kablowych”. Sukces serialu zaskoczył wszystkich, którzy byli w niego zaangażowani. W 1997 roku stacja posiadała 21 milionów subskrybentów. Zdecydowała się na agresywną kampanię reklamową serialu, reklamując go jako „powód, dla którego warto mieć dekoder”. Jeszcze zanim serial trafił na antenę, wygenerował około trzydziestu milionów dolarów przychodu ze sprzedaży T-shirtów. Serial szybko stał się jednym z najpopularniejszych programów telewizji kablowych, bezustannie przyciągając średnio od 3.5 do 5.5 miliona widzów. Pochodząca z Denver firma Tele-Communications Inc., w latach 90. największy amerykański operator kablowy, niedługo przed premierą Miasteczka South Park usunął ze swojej oferty Comedy Central, co po premierze szeroko komentowane było przez miejscowe gazety i rozgłośnie, które krytykowały operatora za nieudostępnianie widzom topowej produkcji dwóch miejscowych filmowców. Comedy Central, powiązane wtedy z MTV Network, po sukcesie serialu postanowiło otworzyć niezależny dział ds. sprzedaży. Pod koniec 1998 roku sprzedano powiązane z Miasteczkiem South Park gadżety warte ponad sto pięćdziesiąt milionów dolarów, w tym m.in. T-shirty i zabawki. W następnych latach, w dużej mierze dzięki produkcji Parkera i Stone’a, stacja zaczęła odnotowywać coraz lepszą oglądalność – w pierwszej połowie 1998 roku zyskała trzy miliony nowych subskrybentów. Sukces Miasteczka South Park pozwolił na podpisanie międzynarodowych umów z sieciami z kilku krajów. Rynek domowy 5 maja 1998 roku na rynku amerykańskim ukazał się trzyczęściowy zestaw wideokaset zawierających pierwszych sześciu odcinków. Pierwsze amerykańskie wydanie DVD pojawiło się na rynku 21 października tego samego roku, kiedy na rynek trafiło South Park: Volume 1. Części druga i trzecia trafiły na rynek 27 października, zaś czwarta – zawierająca odcinek Mama Cartmana jest tanią zdzirą i trzy odcinki serii drugiej – 14 grudnia 1999. Wydanie kompletne, zawierające całą pierwszą serię, ukazało się w USA 12 listopada 2002 roku dzięki Warner Bros Video, 29 czerwca 2004 doczekało się reedycji wydanej przez Paramount Home Enterteinment. Wydania DVD zawierały dodatkowe materiały, takie jak wprowadzenia do każdego odcinka, dwie kolędy wykonywane przez Cartmana i Neda, krótki film z udziałem Jaya Leno oraz inny przedstawiający chłopców podczas gali rozdania nagród CableACE w 1997 roku. Parker i Stone nagrali komentarze do każdego odcinka, ale zażądali nieumieszczania ich na płycie, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że mogą być one edytowane. Zamiast tego wydane zostały w wersji nieocenzurowanej przez Comedy Central jako zestaw pięciu płyt kompaktowych. Nagrody * 1998: Nominacja do nagrody Annie w kategorii „najlepszy serial animowany emitowany w primetime lub wieczorny program telewizyjny” * 1998: Nagroda Emmy w kategorii „najlepszy serial animowany” * 1998: GLAAD Award w kategorii „najlepszy odcinek niemający w głównej obsadzie postaci LGBT” za Wielki gejowski rejs Wielkiego Geja Ala * 1998: CableACE Award w kategorii „najlepszy serial animowany” Lista odcinków Premiery Galeria South Park - The Complete First Season WB.jpg South Park - The Complete First Season tył.jpg South Park - The Complete First Season Paramount.jpg|Okładka reedycji i międzynarodowa S1DVDUK.jpg|Okładka pierwszego wydania brytyjskiego SPV1.jpg|''South Park: Volume 1'' SPV2.jpg|''South Park: Volume 2'' SPV3.jpg|''South Park: Volume 3'' SPV4.jpg|''South Park: Volume 4'' (DVD) SPV4VHS.jpg|''South Park: Volume 4'' (VHS) SPV5VHS.jpg|''South Park: Volume 5'' (tylko VHS) SPV6VHS.jpg|''South Park: Volume 6'' (tylko VHS) SPV7VHS.jpg|''South Park: Volume 7'' (tylko VHS) de:Staffel 1 en:Season One zh:第一季 Kategoria:Seria pierwsza